O Tigre e o Camaleão
by Charichu
Summary: Tudo começou quando um colega declasse, sem querer, quebrou seus óculos e decidiu ser "seus olhos" por uma semana. O problema é que o objetivo de vida de Juliana é ser invinsível, enquanto o seu "novo amigo" possui o dom de chamar atenção..
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I- Olhos**

"_Com certeza, ele viu aquilo que eu tentava, de todas as formas, esconder..."_

_Eu sempre observo àqueles a minha volta. Não me lembro exatamente quando isso começou. Ou melhor, me lembro muito bem, mas finjo esquecer...._

- LEGAL! ESTAMOS NA MESMA CLASSE DE NOVO!!!- gritou Catarina, alegremente.

- Que sorte!!! Ei, Juliana, você também está na mesma sala, não é?- perguntou Bruna, com o cenho levemente franzido.

- É... -confirmou baixinho, uma garota cabisbaixa cujo rosto se escondia embaixo dos lisos cabelos castanhos e óculos de lentes grandes e redondas.

- Que bom! Eu fiquei com medo que você acabasse sozinha!!- falou, sinceramente, Clarice.

- Realmente! Que alívio... -respondeu Juliana.

_Eu preferia ter mudado de turma. Sei que elas são garotas legais e que deveria me aproximar mais delas. Mesmo assim, desejava ter ido para uma classe onde fosse totalmente desconhecida porque eu... eu não quero ter laços profundos com ninguém..._

-Olá! Meu nome é Rodrigo! Pode me chamar de Camarão! Meu hobby é colecionar selos e moedas, assim como um velho!- disse um garoto bonito rindo, com a classe, da sua própria piada.

-É espantoso como o Rodrigo consegue ser tão natural na frente de todos! Se fosse eu, estaria morta de vergonha!- observou, espantada, Bruna.

- Só espero que o sino bata antes que eu seja chamada à frente da galera para fazer minha "auto-apresentação"!- comentou Catarina.

-Hmmmmm...- fez Juliana, nervosa demais para dizer algo mais interessante.

_Eu, simplesmente, decidi que separaria minha alma do meu coração. Cada vez que acontecia algo na minha vida, principalmente algo muito ruim, me convencia de que não era comigo. Era como se houvesse um outro "eu" olhando os acontecimentos ao meu redor.._

- Certo, gente! Vamos ver quem vai ser nosso próximo felizardo!- anunciou o professor, abrindo, aleatoriamente, sua caderna e pousando os olhos em um nome- Ah, uma garota! Juliana da Silva Cruz, por favor, venha aqui na frente e fale um pouco sobre você mesma.

- Sim!-exclamou Juliana, caindo e derrubando uma carteira na pressa de se levantar. A classe inteira explodiu em gargalhadas e a garota sentiu seu rosto queimar.

- Você está bem????-perguntou Clarice, ajudando-a se levantar.

- Sim... -sussurrou Juliana, indo em direção a mesa onde o professor se encontrava.

_Ergui uma muralha gigantesca entre meu corpo e meu coração. E da torre mais alta, sempre observo àqueles a minha volta. Assim, ninguém irá se machucar..._

- Muito bem, pode começar.

- Eu sou Juliana da Silva Cruz! Prazer em conhecê-los!- falou Juliana, em tom quase inaudível, voltando a se sentar logo em seguida.

_No fim, acabei sendo simplória de novo. Eles vão me esquecer em breve. Sempre esquecem..._

- Nossa, Juliana! Dessa vez você se superou!!!- brincou Catarina.

- Eu nunca vi uma "auto-apresentação" durar tão pouco tempo!- comentou Bruna.

- Mas, temos que dá uma trégua para ela, não é Bruna?? Afinal, a Juliana teve que se apresentar depois de Rodrigo!!- suavizou Clarice, querendo ser justa

-É! Ele é mesmo demais! Seria exigir demais de nossa Juliana fazer uma apresentação do nível dele!- consolou Catarina, dando uns tapinhas carinhosos nas costa da amiga.

_Quando paro para pensar sobre minha vida, sei que tudo parece loucura... Mas, não me importo, já que não há nada que posso fazer..._

- Por acaso, vocês repararam que tem um garoto na nossa turma que não vem às aulas há uma semana?- indagou Juliana, tentando mudar de assunto.

- É mesmo! Ele é o único aluno que ainda não apareceu! Ele tinha um nome complicado.... qual era mesmo?

- Pierre Mont'Alvert V, Bruna!- observou Juliana.

- Nossa, você repara em tudo, hein???- surpreendeu-se Clarice.

-Hmmmmmmmmmm...

-O que foi, Catarina?

- Vocês não sabem do boato???

- Não!- responderam Clarice e Bruna em uníssono

_Todos meus problemas começaram na quarta série, quando fui chamada de feia pelo o garoto pelo qual estava perdidamente apaixonada.... Eu me tornei introvertida por causa disso._

- Eu ouvi dizer que ele foi expulso da ex-escola. Parece que esse garoto é um marginal que só causa problemas!

- Ta zuando!!!- espantou-se Bruna.

- Assustador... - falou baixinho Juliana.

_Eu não penso em ser nada no futuro. Não tenho sonhos e nem esperanças. Este primeiro mês de aula que se passou foi igual a qualquer outro dos meus 15 anos de existência. Apenas me deixei ser levada pela vida. Nada me agradava ou me importava. Mas, não contava a ninguém. Eu fingia ser uma boa garota. Fingia que estava viva....._

- Muito bem, turma! Este é Pierre Mont'Alvert V! Como eu não admito "injustiça" na minha classe, ele fará uma auto-apresentação, mesmo estando um mês atrasado!- disse, alegremente, o professor, pousando a mão no ombro do rapaz alto e sisudo ao seu lado.

_Como será que ele vai se enturmar nessa classe?? Após um mês, todas as "panelinhas" já estão formadas e com a fama que ele já tem... Todos olham para ele como se fosse um monstro... Coitado! Aposto que deve estar morrendo de vergonha. Eu não gostaria de ser ele neste exato momento..._

- Olá!-cumprimentou o garoto com ar de pouco amigos. Ninguém na classe o respondeu, todos permaneceram em silêncio. Entretanto, Pierre não pareceu se importar. Caminhou, com as mãos no bolso da calça, entre algumas fileiras e atirou-se em uma cadeira no fundo da sala, ao lado de Juliana.

_Isso foi, totalmente, assustador. E o pior de tudo: há uma tempestade de olhares na minha direção. Não sei se irei agüentar..._

Estava evidente no rosto de todos os alunos que ninguém esperava uma atitude daquela. Muitos olhavam de Pierre ao professor, sem saber exatamente o que deveria fazer.

- Comece a aula, por favor! Vá em frente!- falou, simplesmente, Pierre quando percebeu o constrangimento que a turma mergulhara por sua causa.

O professor tentou prosseguir com sua aula, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas o ar da sala permaneceu pesado. Todos olhavam para esse novo estudante que, curiosamente, nem percebia que era o centro das atenções.

_Já se passaram seis meses desde a chegada de Pierre. Eu me esforcei o máximo para ficar quieta e não atrair a atenção de ninguém. Não foi muito difícil com o Pierre por perto. Ele era um garoto sério, misterioso e se tornou o melhor aluno da sala. Suas notas eram as maiores...._

- Droooooooooooga! De novo não!!!- resmungou Juliana, correndo pelos corredores escuros da escola. Todos os dias, ela estudava na biblioteca do colégio e sempre se esquecia das horas. Quando percebia, quase não havia ninguém no gigantesco prédio e as trevas o inundavam por completo.

O assobio do vento e o barulho de seus passos apressados davam um ar ainda mais assustador. Sentindo o coração bater forte por causa do medo, Juliana correu ainda mais, sem prestar atenção ao que estava na sua frente. O que foi um grande erro...

BAM!!!

- Você está bem?- inquiriu uma voz grave e preocupada.

- Sim... tudo bem... não se preocupe.- falou Juliana, baixinho. Ela abriu seus olhos devagar e viu o rosto de Pierre a alguns centímetros do seu.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! EU SINTO MUITO!- gritou Juliana, corada, ficando de pé na mesma hora.

_Ah, não! Com tantas pessoas para me esbarrar, tinha que ser com ele??? Um marginal!!! Será que ele vai gritar comigo?? Ou irá fazer algo pior??_

- Você se machucou?- perguntou o garoto.

-Hm?- fez Juliana, levando a mão no rosto e sentindo que faltava algo- Onde estão os meus óculos?

-Hein? Ócul...?

CRASH!

_Como as coisas pioraram tão de repente??????????_

- Não se pode recuperar a armação e não temos lentes desse tipo no estoque. Vai levar uma semana para aprontar um novo.

_E agora??? Eu tenho uma vista horrível!!! Como vou conseguir sobreviver uma semana sem óculos???_

- Foi mal! Isso aconteceu porque fui descuidado!- lamentou Pierre.- Eu sinto muito mesmo!

- N-não! Nada disso... Era eu quem estava correndo... e você já pagou pelos óculos também...

_O pior de tudo é que eu acho que o Pierre..._

- Mas isso vai ser um problema para você! O que vamos fazer?

- Pois é... eu posso ver para onde vou, só que não vou conseguir fazer nada na escola.

- Hmmmmmmm- fez Pierre, levando a mão ao queixo.

- ....- Juliana apenas forçou a vista, tentando enxergar o rosto franzido do rapaz.

_Com certeza ele viu aquilo que eu tentava, de todas as formas, esconder... _

- Já sei! Eu vou ser seus olhos!

- Como?

- Eu vou ser seus olhos por uma semana. Quero dizer, vou copiar toda matéria para você, sem falta e irei lhe olhar por uma semana! Deixa comigo!

- O QUÊ???

_Ele viu o meu rosto e agora.... quer ser os meus OLHOS????_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II- O Tigre**

"_Se eu pudesse ser como ele, o quão livre seria????"_

Segundo dia. Os raios plácidos do sol atravessaram as janelas, iluminando um humilde quarto. Uma cama, um guarda-roupa e uma escrivaninha eram todos os móveis deste recinto. Nada ali indicava que o quarto pertencia a uma adolescente de 15 anos. Nem fotos ou bichinhos de pelúcias. Nenhum enfeite.

_E amanhece mais uma vez... eu não suporto a claridade. A luz é como um espelho: mostra, sem piedade, as coisas como são. Não há como fugir da realidade durante o dia. _

No entanto, este quarto pertencia a uma garota diferente de todas as outras, apesar dela aparentar que era, totalmente, normal. E, neste exato momento, ela se encontrava em sua cama, fingindo estar adormecida.

- Jully! Juliana! Já amanheceu!- chamou, docemente, uma senhora.

_Por isso, prefiro a noite. As trevas invadem o nosso cérebro e distorcem tudo a nossa volta. Os objetos mudam de forma a cada segundo. A escuridão tem o poder mágico de tornar real tudo aquilo que não é... A imaginação ganha asas e até mesmo o que é feio pode se transformar em algo, incrivelmente, belo._

- Juliana, é hora de acordar! Seu namorado veio lhe buscar!- disse a senhora.

- O QUÊ?- gritou, assustada, Juliana.

- Ah, minha filha! Você deveria ter me contado que tinha um! Anda! Não o faça ficar esperando! Vai deixá-lo envergonhado!

- N...N...N..NÃO! A SENHORA ENTENDEU TUDO ERRADO! NÃO É NADA DISSO!- falou, rapidamente, a garota enquanto corava violentamente.

- Éh??? Ele é tão bonito... eu mesma gostei dele.

- Eu não estou interessada nisso...

_Mas, me interesso muito com o que ele pretende fazer. Acho que estou frita!!!!_

- Bom dia!- saudou, alegremente, Pierre quando Juliana, já vestida com seu uniforme, foi se encontrar com ele.

- B... bom dia!- cumprimentou, baixinho, em resposta.

- Ajudar você me deixa contente! Já faz tanto tempo que eu não acordo cedo para ver o sol nascendo.

_PELO AMOR DE DEUS, O QUE EU VOU FAZER??? Ele atrai atenção demais. Se andar com ele, as atenções se voltarão para mim também. As pessoas vão... elas vão.... ELAS VÃO FICA OLHANDO PARA MIM!!!_

- Não precisa fazer essa cara de preocupada! Eu vou lhe ajudar na escola, já disse!- disse Pierre, alheio aos pensamentos de Juliana.

- Hmmmmmmm- fez a outra.

- Sei que muitos professores gostam de usar o quadro, por isso eu vou copiar tudo no meu caderno e depois para o seu. Você não vai gastar nenhum centavo com xerox e coisas do gênero!

- Tudo bem... -respondeu Juliana, cabisbaixa como sempre.

_Estou com um pouco de medo. Não consigo descobrir como ele está se sentindo sobre isso? Qual o motivo dele querer ser minha "sombra"? Será que ele tem pena de mim? Porque, além de feia, estou cega? _

- Acho que vai ser melhor sentarmos na frente. Talvez você consiga enxergar melhor assim!

- Eu... - sussurrou a garota, sem encará-lo.

_Por que as pessoas falam tanto na frente dos outros? Eu não consigo nem dizer ao meu acompanhante o que estou pensando._

- O problema vai ser na hora da aula de Matemática. O professor Carlos cospe enquanto fala...

- Pierre, eu... - tentou de novo Juliana, em um tom de voz baixo.

- ... e tem umas orelhas estranhas também. Eu acho que ele se parece com um macaco.- continuou o garoto, sem ouvir o que Juliana dizia.

- ... - Juliana suspirou e continuou o caminho muda, apenas escutando os planos de Pierre.

E_u realmente não tenho coragem de me abrir. Não quero me magoarem mais do que já magoaram..._

- Eiiiiii!!! Ver você andando com uma garota não é muito comum, Pierre! Ela é sua namorada??? Ela não é muito gatinha, né??- exclamou Vinícius, passando o braço pelo ombro de Pierre.

- ... - Juliana abaixou ainda mais a cabeça, tentando esconder o seu rosto.

- Caras de aparência nojentas como vocês estão deixando Juliana desconfortável. Mantenha distância, por favor!- mandou Pierre, friamente, sem nem olhar para o colega.

- Putz! Isso foi cruel! Não somos amigos??- inquiriu, incrédulo, o garoto.

- Não! Nós estamos em níveis completamente diferentes!- alegou, Pierre.

_Eu..... eu preciso admitir que os óculos eram um escudo para o meu coração. Quero entrar logo. PRECISO ENTRAR LOGO. Não quero que os outros me vejam._

BAM

Pierre abriu a porta da sala violentamente. Todos os alunos fizeram silêncio na mesma hora, olhando intrigados e admirados para o casal que acabara de chegar. Não demorou muito para os cochichos começarem.

- Psiu! Olha!

- Pierre e Juliana...

-... será que estão namorado?

-... eu nunca reparei nela até hoje...

- Juliana, tome cuidado!- aconselhou Pierre, sorrindo

_Por favor.... já chega....._

-JULIANA, O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO??- a voz de Catarina ecoava por todo o banheiro feminino. Assim que o sino bateu, anunciando o intervalo, ela, Bruna e Clarice arrastaram Juliana para o banheiro a fim de obter explicações sobre o que estava acontecendo.

- Eu... me sinto muito mal com todos me olhando assim!- respondeu a garota, com a voz fraca.

- O que ele quer dizer com "ser seus olhos"? Ele é um delinqüente juvenil!!!- protestou Catarina.

- Será que ele vai fazer alguma sacanagem com Juliana?- indagou, preocupada, Bruna.

- Hmmmm.... eu acho que não!- falou Clarice.

- Como assim?- perguntaram Catarina e Bruna em uníssono, abafando o som do sino.

- Veja bem... ele REALMENTE esta tentando ser os olhos de Juliana. Pierre acordou cedo, a trouxe ao colégio e ainda procurou uma cadeira para ela!!! Ele está cuidado mesmo de Juliana... e hoje foi a primeira vez que o vi sorrir...

- É mesmo!!-concordou Catarina.

- Talvez, ele não seja uma má pessoa!- concatenou Bruna.

- Talvez... - sussurrou Juliana, dirigindo-se com suas amigas à sala de aula.

_Mas, mesmo ele sendo uma boa pessoa, as coisas não mudam muito. Elas e nem ninguém conseguirão entender como me sinto... _

- Muito bem, classe! Agora, Juliana, continue a leitura.

- Sim!- exclamou a garota, levantando-se com o livro aberto.

_Porque ele..._

- É A PÁGINA 148, JULIANA!- gritou Pierre.

_PORQUE O PIERRE NÃO DÁ A MÍNIMA PARA ELES!!!!_

- Eu preciso conversar com você, Pierre!- pediu Juliana, assim que a última aula do dia acabou e seus colegas saíram, apressados, da sala de aula.

- Que foi?- inquiriu o garoto, visivelmente, intrigado.

- Hummmm.... booom.....-começou Juliana, de cabeça baixa - Eu agradeço por tentar me ajudar... mas parece que estou conseguindo me virar bem sozinha.

_Eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... eu vou aparecer muito... EU NÃO QUERO!!!_

- Eu quero que nós sejamos... amigos. Você até copia as coisas para mim, então...- falou Juliana, sem saber, exatamente, o que dizer a Pierre.

- Ah, você não precisa ser tão tímida! Aquilo foi um acidente horrível e eu sempre quis cuidar de uma moça!- interrompeu Pierre, sorrindo.

- Ah, mas... mas... eu tenho amigos que moram perto de casa, então vai ficar tudo bem...-disse Juliana

_Que medo.... como será que ele vai reagir???_

-Aaah, entendo! É ruim para você quando estou por perto?- indagou o garoto.

Juliana arregalou os olhos e levantou um pouco o rosto.

- Então, vou tentar não chamar tanta atenção. Mas, eu ainda sou responsável por você. Por isso, irei lhe acompanhar de longe!- declarou o garoto, enquanto pegava as mochilas dos dois.

Durante o caminho de volta, o silêncio reinava. Juliana ia à frente, de cabeça baixa, pensando no que acabara de acontecer, enquanto que Pierre a seguia de longe.

_Não é isso... eu não quis dizer isso.... por quê nunca consigo dizer com exatidão o que sinto? Por quê não consigo transpor essa muralha que cerca o meu coração?_

O terceiro dia transcorreu normalmente. Pierre a seguia em todas as partes, como um cão extremamente sisudo, mas, consideravelmente, longe para que os olhares não chegassem a Juliana.

- Juliana continue a partir da página 198.

- Si....

- PROFESSOR!! PROFESSOR!!!- gritou Pierre, levantando-se da cadeira- DEIXA QUE EU LEIO!! POR FAVOR, ME DEIXE!!!

-Leia, então, Pierre.

Juliana sentou, enquanto uma onda de olhares que deveria ser para ela, dirigiu-se a Pierre.

_Ele deve ter percebido que não gosto de chamar atenção e agora, faz tudo para que ninguém me note.. Pierre é realmente um cavalheiro... eu não estou sendo muito legal com ele..._

-Tem certeza que você quer que ande ao seu lado?-perguntou Pierre enquanto acompanhava Juliana no caminho de volta.

- Sim, não é justo que você fique lá atrás, sozinho...

- Mas, não vai chamar muita atenção para você?

- Não. O colégio todo já sabe que você é a minha "sombra", então não faz muita diferença você andar ao meu lado.

- O que??? Ah, não! Eu continuo lhe incomodando! Desculpe, vou fazer tudo direitinho amanhã.

- Você não... não fica nem um pouquinho preocupado na frente das outras pessoas?- perguntou Juliana abruptamente.

- Não mesmo!- alegou Pierre.

_Que estranho... nesse exato momento, senti algo estranho pelo Pierre. Uma pontada de invejo, acho... se eu fosse tão corajosa assim...._

- Você é como um tigre, Pierre!

- Tigre??

- Os Tigres são independentes. Apesar de andarem sozinhos, estão sempre bem. Eles são muito fortes e ágeis. Posso estar exagerando um pouco, mas comprando a mim, eu sou só uma fracote...

- Tigre??? Até que seria legal...

_Se eu pudesse ser como ele, o quão livre eu seria????_

- Acho que você não é um marginal, como dizem...- falou Juliana, sorrindo.

- O que? Por que você...?

-...- em resposta, Juliana abaixou mais a cabeça, sentindo seu rosto corar.

_Depois daquilo, Pierre não perguntou mais nada. Ele deve ter percebido.... Desde que me lembro, nenhum garoto foi tão legal assim comigo. Quando tinha certeza que ninguém perceberia se eu morresse... comecei a reconsiderar isso um pouco..._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III- Camaleão**

"_As lágrimas devem ter removido todas as barreiras mentais que eu tinha..."_

_Não importa o que faça, ninguém nunca irá me notar. Isto porque eu não sou bonita e são os belos que estão no controle._

- Pierre, você não precisa ficar cuidando de Jully na escola. Nós podemos ficar com ela!- censurou Catarina. Apesar de se darem bem agora, ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com o excesso de zelo do garoto.

-Não! Não é do meu feitio deixar uma dama em uma situação tão inconveniente.

- "Uma dama"? Estou impressionada! Você é responsável mesmo. Antes, eu pensava que você era uma má pessoa, no entanto vejo que me equivoquei!- elogiou Clarice, sorrindo.

_Fantástico!! Clarice sempre sabe como usar as palavras. Ela é bonita, inteligente, determinada e educada. Foi eleita a representante de nossa sala e é bastante popular, principalmente, entre os garotos._

- Ei! Eu sou um cavalheiro! Um espírito nobre é o meu objetivo! Não sou nenhum delinqüente!- protestou Pierre, mordendo um pedaço de seu sanduíche de presunto e queijo.

- E aqueles babacas que andam com você?- replicou Bruna.

_Bruna é excelente em qualquer atividade física. Pode ser um simples jogo de baleado ou até mesmo um campeonato de caratê, ela arrasa. Tem feições agradáveis e um corpo bem desenvolvido para sua idade. Vai ver é por isso que ela namora um garoto mais velho._

- Você está enganada! Eles não são meus amigos!

- Por que, ás vezes, você cheira a cigarro?- perguntou Catarina, direta como sempre.

_Uma pessoa cativante, esta é a melhor definição para Catarina. Tem um rosto angelical, é sincera e muuuuuuuito fofoqueira. É uma verdadeira "moleque" e tem amizade com um monte de garotos. Que inveja!!!_

- É perfume! Estou experimentando uma amostra!- alegou o garoto, sorvendo um gole de seu suco.

As garotas saltaram gostosas gargalhadas.

- Você é estranho!- disse Catarina.

- Vocês acham?

_Já faz cinco dias desde que Pierre quebrou, acidentalmente, o meus óculos. Desde então, eu tenho pensado muito..._

- Droga!! Por que o intervalo dura tão pouco?- resmungou Bruna quando o sino bateu, anunciando o início de mais uma aula entediante.

- Pense positivo! Agora aula de Carlos! Podemos colocar a fofoca em dia!

- Se não prestar a devida atenção na aula dele, Catarina, você vai ficar de recuperação de novo!

- Oh! Desculpa por não ser "perfeita" como você, Clarice!

_Apesar de estar sem óculos, tenho me esforçado em reparar no rosto de Pierre. Ele é muito bonito, sempre com ar sério, bem diferente dos garotos de sua idade._

- Juliana, você não deveria devolver esses livros hoje?- indagou Pierre, apontando para os livros que a garota carregava.

- Ah, não! Eu tinha me esquecido! E hoje é o último dia para devolvê-los!

- Escuta, o professor sempre chega uns quinze minutos atrasado, por que você não aproveita e vai devolver o livro?- sugeriu Clarice.

- Pode ser! Vocês vêem comigo?

- Oh, não! Bruna e Catarina não entenderam nada da aula passada e eu vou explicar agora!- falou Clarice piscando, discretamente, para suas duas amigas.

- É mesmo!- confirmou Bruna, tentando parecer convincente.

_Além disso, Pierre é um cara legal, forte e sabe manter uma conversa. Fico feliz em ter me tornado amiga... e meio triste também..._

- Mas, não se preocupe! Pierre, vai com você!- disse Catarina, com um sorriso maroto no rosto- Não é, Pierre?

- Vou sim!

- Então, até mais tarde, Juliana!- despediu-se Clarice.

- Até daqui a pouco!- falou Bruna

- Comportem-se, hein?- brincou Catarina.

_Todos com quem ando não são apenas bonitos fisicamente, como também possuem qualidades fantásticas. Clarice, Bruna, Catarina e Pierre... Eu sempre tenho a sensação de que sou inferior a todos que estão a minha volta._

-Eu, definitivamente, não entendo essas garotas!- comentou Juliana, no seu tom habitual de voz.

-Acho melhor irmos logo!- sugeriu Pierre, observando as meninas se afastarem.

- É... tem razão...

- Então, posso carregar esses livros?- ofereceu Pierre, sorrindo.

- Ah, não! Não precisa se incomodar!- agradeceu Juliana, abaixando mais a cabeça ao sentir seu rosto queimar.

_Pierre está bem empenhado em me ajudar. Mas, fico pensando se... será que no fundo, ele não me acha feia?_

- Se fosse incomodar, eu não me ofereceria!- esclareceu o garoto.

- Eu posso carregar sozinha...- respondeu a garota, segurando os livros com mais força.

Pierre, apenas, suspirou.

- Você não precisa ser tão acanhada. Eu não sou mais um estranho para você, certo?

- Bem, de certa forma...- concordou Juliana, cabisbaixa.

_ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! ROSTO!! O rosto é sempre o mais importante, independente do que se faça. Pensar isso de alguém pode ser meio estranho, mas não há nada que se possa fazer..._

- Você me parece um tanto tensa ao se relacionar com outras pessoas. Deveria relaxar mais! Tentar ser você mesma!

- Pierre, você está ouvindo...?- perguntou a garota, tentando mudar de assunto.

- Sim! Parecem risadas!- respondeu Pierre, se aproximando da janela do corredor- É, estou certo! Tem uns meninos jogando na quadra.

- Esse som...- sussurro Juliana, fechando os olhos. 

- Que som?

- O som das risadas...- sussurrou a garota, fitando o rosto intrigado do colega. Uma brisa forte atravessou a janela, afastando os lisos cabelos castanhos do rosto pálido e melancólico de Juliana. As gargalhadas dos garotos ecoaram em sua mente, trazendo a tona as lembranças que ela queria esquecer.

_- Huahauahauahauahauahaauahahauaha!_

_- Acho que Juliana gosta de você!_

_- O quê?_

_- Ela está até copiando as matérias para você!_

_- Que amável!!_

_- "Amável"? Eu não acho! Ela é tão feia... não fico nem um pouco feliz ao saber que ela me ama._

_- Hauahuahauahauahauahauahauaha!_

_- Que maldade!_

_- Até você diz isso!!!_

BAM

Juliana caíra de joelhos, os livros se espalhando pelo chão. Ela acabara de rever suas lembranças, como em um filme.

- O que foi?- espantou-se Pierre, ao ver sua colega levar as duas mãos ao rosto- Entrou alguma coisa no seu olho?

- Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entender... Por que as pessoas estão sempre interessadas no rosto dos outros?- questionou Juliana, imóvel.

- Eu nunca estou. Por quê?

- Porque... porque... porque alguém me disse que sou feia! Eu queria ser como você, Pierre, mas não consigo... – respondeu a garota enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sem parar de seu rosto- Quando alguém me diz algo assim... eu não consigo suportar.

_Por que será que estou contando tudo isso para ele?_

Pierre não disse nada. Ajoelhou-se, subitamente, de forma que sua altura igualasse a de Juliana, levou suas duas mãos ao rosto da garota e a puxou para perto de si. Ficaram assim se encarando alguns minutos até a garota sair do seu estupor e levantar-se, bruscamente, afastando-se dele.

- O que diabos...?

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... eu não acho!- declarou o garoto, pondo-se em pé.

_Até agora sempre tentei manter isso em segredo... _

- Mas ainda me chamam assim. Dizem que sou feia, então é porque eu sou! Olhe de novo! Um cavalheiro não deve ser sempre honesto?- irritou-se Juliana, falando em um tom maior que o usual.

- Eu estou sendo honesto! Como quem me criou foi uma velha de 80 anos, de alguma forma não tenho esses padrões.

_Eu devo ter encontrado forças para isso quando chorei..._

- Você é sempre tão triste assim?

- Todos riem de mim! Só me consideram um objeto de gozação!- continuou a garota, aumentando um pouco mais o tom de sua voz.

- Bem, seu companheiro cavalheiro não conta como um deles... Não há necessidade de se envolver com esse tipo de gente.

_As lágrimas devem ter removido todas as barreiras mentais que eu tinha..._

- EU SÓ NÃO TENHO NENHUM DIREITO DE VIVER, MESMO QUE NÃO DIGAM ISSO, EU AINDA TENHO ESSA MALDITA SENSAÇÃO!- gritou Juliana irada.

- Pois, eu digo...- falou Pierre levantando, delicadamente, o rosto da garota e a olhando gentilmente-... que aqueles que não tem direito de viver neste mundo são esse tipo de gente.

Juliana encostou sua testa no ombro do garoto e deixou cair às lágrimas que ela havia segurando por anos.

_Eu sei que, no fundo, Pierre nunca entenderá como me sinto, mas isso não tem a menor importância... Desabafar esta angustia que carrego há anos é a única coisa que quero no momento. Me faz senti tão bem... _

- Eu sinto muito! Por minha culpa, acabamos perdendo a última aula!- lamentou Juliana. Quando eles voltaram para a sala, o professor já havia chegado e trancado a sala.

- Tudo bem! Carlos é um péssimo professor! A gente não perdeu nada!- consolou Pierre, sorrindo.

- É, mas... por quê a gente veio para essa lanchonete mesmo?

- Bem, nós temos que esperar a aula terminar em algum lugar, não acha?

- Hmmmmmmmmm...- fez Juliana, tomando uma colherada do seu sorvete.

_Aquele foi o meu primeiro amor. O modo como terminou me fez pensar que eu nunca amaria de novo..._

- Que olhar incrédulo é esse? –perguntou Pierre.

- Nada...

- "Nada"?

- Eu só acho que não é uma boa idéia...

_Escolhendo as roupas mais simples para vestir, escondendo o meu rosto, evitando ser notada... Eu fazia de tudo para camuflar no meio da multidão..._

- Tem idéia melhor?

- Acho que não...

- Então, relaxa!

- Mas, um carro tocando "arrocha" nas alturas acaba de estacionar ao lado da lanchonete!- comentou a garota, apontando para além da janela.

- Ah, fala sério!

_Pensei que dessa forma nunca me machucaria de novo... E eu não estava errada!!! Só que..._

- O que foi agora, Juliana?

- A dona da lanchonete está nos olhando de forma estranha!

- Normal! Eu também olharia se fosse ela.

- É? E por que?

- Veja bem, somos dois alunos cabulando aula! Na certa, ela deve estar achando que somos dois marginais!

- O QUÊ?- espantou-se Juliana- Mas, não sou nenhuma marginal!!

_Só que eu acabei de perceber uma coisa..._

- Ela está lhe incomodando tanto assim? Mais do que o "arrocha"?

- Sim... eu não gosto muito que olhem para mim...

- E do "arrocha"?

- Bom, disso também não, mas acho que isso não vem ao caso no momento.

- Então, eu vou dar um jeito!

- Como assim?

De_sse jeito, eu também nunca conseguiria ser feli_z...

Mas, Pierre não respondeu. Apenas aguardou, silenciosamente, a mulher espiá-los novamente e lançou-lhe um olhar feroz. Ela deveria ter pelo menos 70 anos.

- Agora, ela deve ter certeza absoluta de que somos marginais...

- Mas, vai parar de olhar!

- Gostaria de saber encarar as pessoas como você...

- É só lançar um olhar feio.

- Você fala como se fosse fácil!

- E é! Experimenta!

_Acho que andar com alguém totalmente diferente, me faz olhar o mundo com outra perspectiva._

- Experimentar?

- Isso! Tente olhar para mim com seu olhar mais feio!

- Mas, eu não consigo!

- Apenas, faça.

- Ok!- concordou Juliana. Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, concentrando-se nas carrancas que Pierre costumava usar no seu dia a dia. Depois, abriu os olhos e encarou o garoto com um olhar que imaginava ser feroz.

_Eu sou uma garota tão melancólica e não gosto nem um pouco disso..._

-Huahauahuahauahauahauahauahauahauahuaahuah!-gargalhou Pierre com vontade.

- Eu disse que não sabia fazer...- murmurou Juliana, abaixando a cabeça, bastante, corada.

- Você só precisa de um pouco de treino!!- consolou o garoto.

-...

- É sério!!

- Acho melhor a gente voltar para a escola. A aula já deve ter terminado!- falou a garota, ficando de pé.

_Foi assim que comecei a pensar: se não tivesse que usar óculo, será que eu seria bonita?_

- Você não ficou chateada por ter rido de você, ficou?- indagou o garoto, enquanto acompanhava Juliana de volta para casa.

- Não... deve ter sido uma cena bem engraçada!- falou baixinho a garota encabulada.

- E foi!!!- concordou o garoto, sorrindo com a lembrança.

- Pierre, eu...- começou Juliana.

- Você...?

- Eu queria dizer obrigada!

- Pelo quê?

- Nada demais! Só queria agradecer!- responder a garota, sorrindo.

_Se olhasse para mim novamente... Talvez, eu pudesse começar a gostar um pouco mais de como sou..._


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV- Mudanças**

"_Mas, a cada risada que dava, lá no fundo do meu coração, eu tinha a certeza que, em breve, se transformaria em lágrimas"_

_Hoje, eu tive um teste de Matemática. Apesar de ter estudado muito, eu consegui tirar apenas 4,5. Admito que fiquei com muito medo de mostrar minha nota aos meus pais. Não porque eles são rigorosos e chatos, mas sim porque..._

- VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAAAA!!!!- gritou uma senhora gordinha, enquanto abria uma latinha de coca-cola. Na mesa, havia comidas apetitosas como bolo de chocolate, brigadeiros, docinho de coco, pãozinhos, pastéis, quibes, coxinhas...

- Gostaria de saber o motivo da comemoração...- falou Juliana, bastante intrigada.

- Ora, estamos comemorando o seu péssimo desempenho na prova de matemática!!!- respondeu um senhor careca.

- Isso não é motivo para comemoração!- protestou Juliana.

_... porque eles são completamente malucos. Tenho a estranha sensação de que nada na minha vida é normal._

- Você não estudou?

- Sim, mas...

- Não sabia o assunto?

- Sim, mas...

- Então!!!

- Então o quê?

- Então vamos comemorar o fato de você ser um gênio incompreendido!!

_Apesar disso, meus pais são muito legais. Eles são bastante compreensivos e participativos em minha vida._

- Mãe, eu não acho que é bem por aí...

- Juliana, ao meu ver, não há a menor necessidade de você ficar chateada!- censurou o pai da garota.

- Como não??? Eu estudei muito e sabia o assunto!! Se tirei nota baixa é porque sou burra!- concatenou Juliana, melancólica.

- Não é não, Juliana! Desde pequena você nunca conseguia obter notas elevadas, embora estudasse bastante.

_Meu pai se chama Fernando. Ele tem 40 anos, é formado em Administração de Empresas e tem uma habilidade fantástica para línguas!! Ele fala fluentemente francês, inglês e espanhol!! Pelo o que minha mãe contou, parece que ele era o típico CDF que tirava as melhores notas._

- Ou seja, eu sou burra! Não há como fugir da realidade, pai!

- Não! Você apenas fica, extremamente, nervosa na hora de fazer a prova e, dessa forma, erra coisas simples que, no entanto, você sabia!

- Pai, acorda! Estou no primeiro ano colegial e não consigo acertar uma conta de adição. Ou subtração, divisão, multiplicação...

_Fico imaginando se lá no fundo ele não fica decepcionado por ter uma filha tão incompetente..._

- Não seja tão rigorosa consigo mesma!- aconselhou Fernando.

- Estou sendo realista!

- Certo!! Então... vamos comemorar o fato de termos uma burra em casa!- exclamou a mãe da garota, sorridente!

_Minha mãe, Júlia, é completamente diferente do meu pai. Ela é alegre, espontânea e acredita cegamente que estudos é total perda de tempo. Segundo meu pai, minha mãe só conseguiu se formar em Administração por sua causa. Parece que ele a passava as respostas das provas._

- Querida, creio que isso só vai terminar com a escassa auto-estima de nossa filha!- disse Fernando.

- Nem esquenta, pai! Ela já acabou há muito tempo...

- Então, mais um motivo para comemorar!!! Vamos gente, ânimo!! A vida é bela!!!- gritou Júlia.

_Ela é super corajosa e não liga a mínima para o que os outros pensam ao seu respeito. Acho que deve ser uma decepção ter uma filha tão deprimida como eu._

- Juliana, eu posso falar com você por alguns minutos?- pediu Fernando, após o jantar, quando Juliana já se encontrava em seu quarto, vestida com seu pijama.

- Claro, pai! Fique a vontade!

Fernando fechou a porta do quarto e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de sua filha.

_Sei que parece loucura, mas esses dias com Pierre me trouxeram sensações estranhas. A primeira de todas é um cansaço extremo. Eu, simplesmente, cansei de fingir ser alguém que não sou..._

- Escute, eu andei pensando... o que você acha de estudar em grupo?

- Mas, o meu problema não é estudar e sim fazer a prova!!!- protestou a garota.

- Eu sei! Apenas, escute com atenção! Se você estudar em grupo, poderá ter uma noção de quanto seus colegas sabem e, dessa forma, você não ficará mais tão insegura ao responder a prova!

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!- fez Juliana, pensativa.

_Tudo que eu mais desejo é... FUGIR. Fazer as malas, pegar um avião e ir para um lugar para onde ninguém me conheça. Ou sair pelas ruas correndo, chorando e gritando. Fazer o que eu quiser, da forma que eu bem entender, sem me preocupar com as conseqüências. Sonhar! Amar! Viver!_

- É só uma sugestão. Pense a respeito e, se possível, experimente! Às vezes, necessitamos expandir mais nossos horizontes e encarar a vida com outra perspectiva.

- Certo, eu vou tentar!- prometeu a garota.

- Excelente!- exclamou Fernando, levantando-se- Eu não quero mais tomar o seu tempo! Apesar de sua mãe discordar, não acredito que seja saudável você dormir muito tarde!

_Mas, fugir é algo inteiramente inconveniente. Não adiantaria nada eu ir para um lugar desconhecido, se continuasse a agir dessa forma. Cometeria os mesmo erros e não conseguiria ser feliz. _

- Certo...

- Boa noite, Juliana!- desejou Fernando, beijando a testa de sua filha.

- Boa noite, pai!

Fernando apagou a luz e saiu, deixando no recinto uma confusa adolescente de 15 anos, imersa em seus pensamentos.

_Acho que finalmente abri meus olhos. Ou melhor, Pierre abriu meus olhos e eu, em fim, compreendi tudo..._

- Grupo de estudo??- perguntou Bruna.

- É! A gente poderia se juntar, algumas vezes por semana, para estudarmos algumas matérias chatas, como Matemática, Química, Física...

- Você deve estar brincando!!!- exclamou Catarina, incrédula.

- É só uma sugestão!!!- falou baixinho Juliana, desconcertada.

_É muito fácil desviar os olhos do presente, fingir que está tudo bem e ir para a direção mais agradável. No entanto, por mais que você ignore, a verdade irá lhe perseguir. Cedo ou tarde, você vai ter que encará-la._

- Me parece uma ótima idéia!

- Por quê, Clarice?

- Veja bem, Bruna, sempre há uma matéria em que temos dificuldade e...

- Peraí! A miss. Sabedoria tem alguma matéria que não gosta?- espantou-se Catarina.

- Sim, mas, ao contrário de você, eu estudo! Por isso, nunca vou para recuperação!

- Hmmm... talvez você não seja tão sábia assim!- respondeu Clarice.

_Pierre me mostrou a verdade que tanto temia: eu não sou feliz. Deixar a minha felicidade nas mãos de Deus, aceitando tudo o que vier porque tenho medo de lutar e, principalmente, me ferir, não é o caminho certo._

- E onde seria essa reunião?

- Não sei, Bruna. Pode ser na minha casa. Ela fica vazia porque meus pais estão sempre ocupados com a casa de chã.

- Certo! Para mim está bem!- concordou Bruna.

- Vai ser uma experiência interessante!- comentou Clarice

_Deus ajuda quem SE ajuda. E eu não tenho me ajudado muito... estou sempre me criticando, me menosprezando, me rebaixando..._

- Beleza! Eu to dentro! E a gente ainda pode montar um grupo de fofocas, que tal?

- Sem comentários, Catarina...

- Clarice, você sabia que a fofoca é algo essencial à humanidade?

- Ah é? E por quê?

- Porque sempre esteve presente, em qualquer época!

_Fiz de tudo para não mudar, permanecendo imóvel o máximo possível. Eu achava que se tomasse uma iniciativa, se abrisse o jogo ou fizesse algo inesperado, haveria uma dor muito pior me esperando. Por isso, sempre escolhia a estrada já trilhada...._

- Juliana, cadê a sua sombra?- inquiriu Bruna, antes que Catarina e Clarice começassem a discutir como sempre.

-Ali!- respondeu Juliana, apontando para um garoto alto e sisudo, no meio de uma multidão de estudantes, tentando chegar ao balcão da cantina.

- É no intervalo que nós, adolescentes, voltamos à pré-história e somos obrigados a lutar para conseguir comida!- comentou Clarice, enquanto observava, junto a suas amigas, Pierre escapar por um triz de ser esmagado por dois gigantes do terceiro ano.

_Esses dias com o Pierre me trouxeram um pouco de coragem. Pela primeira vez em toda minha vida, tive o desejo de trilhar um novo caminho, de mudar..._

- Por quê ele não traz o lanche de casa?

- Ou come dos outros, né Catarina?

- Clarice, eu estou em fase de economia!!!

- Você está em fase de economia desde a primeira série...

- Não precisaria estar, se eu ganhasse a sua mesada!

- Minha mesada não é tão alta assim! Eu apenas não a gasto comprando besteiras como balas, chicletes, chocolate...

- Mas, a graça da vida é se encher de besteiras!!!

_Eu sei que isso não vai acontecer como uma explosão ou algo do gênero. Provavelmente, será algo pequeno, quase imperceptível, do tipo que só alguém que me conhece a muito tempo irá perceber._

- Juliana, quando a gente começa esse grupo de estudos?- perguntou Bruna, antes que Catarina respondesse ao protesto de sua amiga.

- Grupos de estudo?- inqueriu uma voz grave- Como assim?

Pierre se encontrava atrás de Bruna, com o cabelo, totalmente, bagunçado e a respiração meio ofegante.

- O nosso herói épico saiu vitorioso do duelo mortal!!- brincou Clarice, ao ver que Pierre trazia consigo um sanduíche e um copo de suco.

- Como?

- Nem tente, Pierre! Eu mesma nunca consegui entender a Clarice e olha que a gente se conhece desde alfabetização!- exclamou Catarina.

_Mas, pouco me importa se as pessoas vão notar. Eu sei que dentro de mim, a diferença será enorme. Só espero que, finalmente, consiga ser feliz para sempre e, assim, não tenha que mudar de novo..._

- Pierre, Juliana teve uma idéia legal da gente se reunir algumas vezes por semana para estudarmos juntos!- esclareceu Bruna.

- Sei...- disse Pierre.

- Eu sugiro que a gente comece logo hoje! Temos prova de Química daqui a quatro dias! Tudo bem, Juliana?- opinou Clarice.

- Tudo! Que tal às duas??

- Ah, não! Eu tenho treino de basquete! Posso chegar mais tarde? Umas três e meia?- perguntou Bruna.

- E eu também vou chegar um pouco mais tarde! Tenho aula de piano!- justificou Clarice- Mas, você pode ir começando a estudar outra matéria, como Matemática, com a Catarina!

- Ih, nem dá!

- Por quê, Catarina?- indagou Juliana, com o cenho, levemente, franzido.

- Porque eu tenho que dormir. Sono de beleza, sabe?

- Você é tão boa assim em Química que nem precisa estudar?

- Não, Jully. Mas, o meu nome começa com C, se esqueceu?

- E daí?

- O nome de Clarice também. A gente sempre fica na mesma sala, então, na hora h, é só colar.

- Nossa, Clarice! Eu não sabia que você aceitava passar cola!

- Eu não passo, Bruna! Mas, a Catarina sempre consegue pescar mesmo assim!!!

- Eu não sou fã de James Bond por acaso, meninas! Entendo tudo de espionagem!- brincou Catarina, piscando.

- Então, ninguém vai para minha casa às duas!

- Eu vou!- afirmou Pierre.

- Por quê, Pierre? Você tira nota máxima em todas as provas!- surpreendeu-se Bruna.

- Não é legal deixar Juliana sozinha até vocês chegarem.

- Eu sempre fiquei sozinha em casa!

- Mas, eu não sabia! Agora que sei, é diferente!

- Diferente por quê? É a minha própria casa!!!

- Mesmo assim...

- Então, vamos nos reunir na casa de Juliana e todo mundo chega na hora que puder, ok?- combinou Bruna.

_O resto do dia foi normal. Mas, dessa vez, Pierre não só me acompanhou até em casa, como almoçou lá também. Apesar de tomar café e jantar com meus pais, costumo almoçar sozinha. Por isso, ter uma companhia em casa, especialmente o Pierre, foi algo estranho. Estranhamente divertido, eu diria..._

- Então, este aqui é o seu quarto?- indagou Pierre, entrando em um humilde recinto, com poucos móveis.

- É...- confirmou a garota, constrangida.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, por algum tempo, Juliana observando, sem graça, Pierre examinar o seu quarto minuciosamente.

- Interessante!- comentou o garoto, por fim.

- "Interessante"?

- É! Dizem que os quartos refletem nossa personalidade!

- ...?- Juliana apenas olhou para Pierre, bastante intrigada.

- O seu quarto reflete o seu jeito de ser!

- Como assim?

- Bom, os quartos das garotas, normalmente, são cheios de bichinhos de pelúcias, bonecas, essas coisas. O seu tem só o básico, sem enfeite nenhum, totalmente simplório. Ele é... hmmmmmmmmmmmm... como eu posso definir? Ah! Ele é discreto demais, assim como você!- falou Pierre, sorrindo.

Juliana arregalou os olhos, estupefata, e encarou Pierre.

_Impressionante! Em apenas sete dias, Pierre conseguiu me compreendeer perfeitamente. Estar com ele é reconfortante. Parece que estou com alguém que me conhece há muitos anos..._

- É... acho que você tem razão...

- Eu sei! Eu sempre tenho razão!

- "Nem se acha"...

- Bom, se eu não me achar, quem vai? Afinal...

- ... "as pessoas só gostam de quem se gosta"!- completou Juliana.

- É isso aí!

É... e_le tem razão. O meu quarto é diferente do das garotas normais, mas... espere aí! Como ele sabe disso? Será que ele já esteve em outro quarto de garota?_

- Hmmmmmmmmm.... e onde a gente vai estudar?- indagou o garoto, olhando em volta- Não dá muita gente no seue quarto...

_É bem provável que ele já tenha estado. Quero dizer, o Pierre é bonito, inteligente e cavalheiro. Aposto que muitas garotas devem ter se apaixonado por ele..._

- Acho que é melhor a sala, não? Lá tem mais espaço! O seu quarto é bem pequeno, Juliana!

_Será que ele não tem namorada? Não deve ter, porque ele está sempre sozinho. Isso não é normal. Será que ele... ele está apaixonado por alguma garota?_

- O que você acha, hein Juliana?

_Acho que deveria perguntar a ele. Afinal, se eu quero mudar, tenho que começar logo, né?_

-Juliana? Juliana, tudo bem com você?- preocupou-se Pierre, estranhando o silêncio de sua amiga.

- Pierre, eu estava pensando em algo...

- Eu também! Não faço idéia de onde a gente pode se reunir para estudar. Talvez, seja melhor na sala.

- Não era nisso o que eu estava pensando!- interrompeu a garota, rapidamente.

- Ah, não? Então, o que era?

- Por acaso você... você não... hmmmmmmmmmm... você sabe...- começou Juliana, sentindo seu rosto corar.

- Sei...? Tem certeza?

_Força! Coragem! Vamos! Eu consigo! Eu consigo! EU CONSIGO!!!!_

- O que eu quero saber é se você já.... já.... já... acha que não está na hora de eu colocar uns enfeites no meu quarto???- terminou a garota, totalmente vermelha e sem graça.

- Era nisso que você estava pensando?- perguntou Pierre, passando a mão pelos cabelos, o cenho totalmente franzido- Bom, eu acho que ficaria legal, sei lá... não entendo bem dessas coisas.

- Ah, então está certo...

_BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! BURRA! _

- Acho melhor irmos para sala!- sugeriu Pierre, pegando os livros.

- É! Tem razão!- murmurou Juliana, de cabeça baixa.

_Já se passou uma hora desde que tentei fazer aquela pergunta a Pierre. Nós resolvemos começar a estudar Matemática, revisando os assuntos antigos. Sei que deveria estar me concentrando para recuperar minha nota baixa. No entanto, volta e meia me pego perguntando se Pierre está apaixonado por alguma garota ou não._

- Que foi?

- Hm?- fez Juliana.

- Você está me olhando de forma esquisita hoje!- alegou o garoto.

- Estou?

- Está sim!

-...

_Não consigo entender a razão de estar tão curiosa... Por que a resposta dele importa tanto para mim?_

- Tem alguma coisa esquisita no meu rosto?

- Não tem nada de errado no seu rosto. Só achei você um tanto alegre hoje.

- Éh? Estou alegre?

- Sim, está mais falante que o normal.

- Sério?

- Sério.

_A conversa está seguindo o caminho certo. Agora é só perguntar, discretamente, se ele ama alguém. Não deve ser muito difícil dá uma indireta!!_

- Pierre, por caso o motivo dessa felicidade não seria uma pessoa um tanto... "especial"?

- Não achava que estava tão evidente...- comentou o garoto, mais para si mesmo que para Juliana.

- Eu acertei?

- Sim! Esse almoço me fez lembrar dela.

_Eu sabia!!! O motivo era uma garota. Aposto que ela deve ser bem bonita, alegre e inteligente. Diferente de mim..._

- Dela quem?

- Mas, acho que estou mais feliz pelo fato de ter almoçado uma comida caseira tão deliciosa do que ter me lembrado dela!

- Você prefere a comida a ela?- indagou Juliana, estupefata.

- Nossa! Parando para pensar, já faz tempo que eu não como comida caseira!

- Por quê?

- Meus pais são muito ocupados. Ás vezes, passo semanas sem vê-los. E, como eles nunca estão em casa, tenho que comer fora. Já faço isso a mais de seis meses...

- Seis meses?- espantou-se Juliana- Mas, isso não é bom!!

- Até então eu vivia com minha avó. Mas, ela morreu de repente antes do ano letivo começar. Foi por isso que faltei nas primeiras semanas de aula.

- Isso é... terrível!!!- lamentou a garota.

- Ah, tudo bem! No inicio, eu fiquei muito mal, mas depois superei. Acho que a gente nunca sabe a força que tem, até chegar o momento.

_Eu não acredito nisso... De onde Catarina tirou a idéia de que ele era um marginal?? Coitadinho, ficou com fama ruim no colégio só porque passa por um momento ruim. Eu gostaria de dizer alguma coisa bem legal para ele agora..._

- Eu... eu sinto muito!- lamentou a garota, sentindo-se uma anta por não saber como consolar o garoto.

- Era minha avó que cozinhava lá em casa. Só que a comida dela era diferente da sua. Tinha uma aparência e cheiro horrível. Mas, até que era gostosa.

- Imagino...

_Então, a "pessoa especial" era a avó dele??? Algo me diz que ele não está sendo totalmente verdadeiro comigo..._

- Pensando bem, eu fico surpreso de nunca ter sido internado por intoxicação alimentar!!!

- Aiiiiiiiiii! Que maldade!!!

- É sério!!! Minha avó era muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito estranha.

- Pobrezinha...

- Ela tinha uns 80 anos, mas acho que a mentalidade dela estacionou nos 15 anos.

- Pierre!!!

- Ela era preguiçosa, molenga e gostava de mordomia. Vivia dormindo ou assistindo televisão...

- Que espécie de neto você é?

- Ela era assim, mas...

- O que: Tem outro "elogio" que você esqueceu de mencionar?

- Eu gostava muito desse jeito sossegado dela. Minha avó nunca se estressava e nem ficava zangada com nada. "Para tudo tem um jeito", ela vivia dizendo isso, sorrindo.

- Você gostava muito dela, não é?

- Gostava. Apesar das brigas que a gente tinha.

- Brigas? Por quê?- inquiriu Juliana, cada vez mais interessada na história.

- Porque eu costumava transformar as pessoas em estranhos, independente de quem seja. Minha avó me enchia, dizendo que tinha que mudar esse jeito ou ia me arrepender.

- Acho que ela exagerou. Você é tão forte e independente, aposto que seria capaz de superar tudo...

- Ela não exagerou. Estava certa, como sempre. Sabe, quando ela faleceu, eu senti uma dor enorme e fiquei muito triste. Mas, não tinha com quem compartilhar isso, porque esse meu jeito afastou todo mundo de mim...

- Compreendo...- falou baixinho Juliana, olhando gentilmente para Pierre.

- Quando você tem alguém com quem possa dividir seus sentimentos, é muito mais fácil superar uma fase de angústia. Sua dor... ela fica mais leve, mais fácil de superar. Mas, quando você está só... é muito ruim. Você olha para os lados e não tem ninguém que possa lhe ajudar a se levantar. Você não pode desabafar, se livrar desses sentimentos ruins. A única coisa que resta é ignorá-los. Eles até somem em alguns momentos, entretanto você sabe que eles estão lá, porque ficam o tempo todo lhe perturbando... lhe provocando. E, se for enfrentar outro obstáculo, terá que suportar não só a nova dor, como a antiga também. É como se... acumulasse. E você tem que fazer tudo sozinho, com o pouco de força que lhe restou. É uma experiência terrível.

- Eu não fazia idéia disso...

- Antes de admirar esse meu jeito "auto-suficiente", escute o que eu tenho a dizer. O que tem de bom em viver sozinho? Porque eu..

- Você...?- indagou Juliana, tentando encarar o rosto de seu amigo. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Pierre não estava olhando-a nos olhos. Ele fitava o chão, os cabelos negros e lisos cobrindo-lhe o rosto.

- Eu não...- continuou Pierre- Você está ouvindo? Acho que tem alguém batendo na porta.

- Hm...?- fez Juliana, apurando os ouvidos. Era verdade. A companhia estava sendo tocada, várias vezes, e alguém batia, violentamente, na porta. Como ela não ouvira?

- Quer que eu vá abrir?- ofereceu-se Pierre.

- Não precisa, obrigada!- agradeceu Juliana, levantando-se da cadeira- Eu mesma vou.

Enquanto caminhava em direção a porta, Juliana se arrependia, amargamente, de ter convidado as meninas para o grupo de estudo. Mais alguns minutos a sós com Pierre e ele, com certeza, revelaria algum segredo.

- Que cara é essa? Aconteceu algo?- perguntou Bruna assim que Juliana abriu a porta.

- Não! Nada não!- respondeu Juliana, tentando disfarçar.

Clarice e Bruna trocaram olhares misteriosos.

- Podemos entrar?- indagou Clarice.

- Claro! Eu e o Pierre estamos estudando na sala!

_Depois que Bruna e Clarice chegaram, não havia mais clima para continuara a conversa com Pierre. Que pena! Acho que ele queria desabafar, mas... por quê logo comigo? Será que ele confia em mim? Nem sei o que pensar..._

- Juliana, você acertou o raciocínio da questão, mas errou nos cálculos!- observou Clarice, após examinar a prova de sua amiga.

- Normal...- suspirou Juliana.

- Pierre, agora que a gente está aqui, você já pode ir para casa!- disse Bruna.

- Eu estou atrapalhando algo?- perguntou o garoto.

- Não, acho que eu e Clarice é que estamos atrapalhando!!!

- Com certeza!- concordou Clarice, em meio a gostosas gargalhadas.

Ao ouvir isso, Juliana corou, violentamente, derrubando o livro que estava usando no chão.

- Desculpe, eu não entendi!

- Pierre, você pode tirar notas elevadas, mas não é muito bom em "outros assuntos"!- observou Clarice.

- Que "outros assuntos" você se refere?

- Gente, podemos, por favor, voltar aos estudos?- convidou Juliana, tentando, desesperadamente, mudar de assunto.

_Mas, não conseguimos estudar muito, pois Catarina logo chegou, espantando nossa vontade de estudar com suas "fofocas quentíssimas". Acho que foi a primeira vez que me diverti tanto. Mas, a cada risada que dava, bem lá no fundo do meu coração, eu tinha certeza que logo se transformaria em lágrimas. _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V- O Elo**

"_Não importa o quão longe o Pierre esteja de mim, eu irei me esforçar para alcançá-lo"_

- Bom dia!- saudou Juliana, sorridente.

- Bom dia!- respondeu Pierre- Você está alegre hoje!

- É que ontem foi muito divertido. Foi a primeira vez que me juntei com as garotas para bagunçar!

- E o estudo foi por água a baixo...

- Pois é... - lamentou Juliana, se sentindo um pouquinho culpada.

- Mas, você conhece as garotas desde sétima série, certo?

- Certo.

_Nossa! Ele se lembra disso??? Eu nem fazia idéia de que tinha comentado isso para ele..._

- E mesmo assim vocês nunca saíram juntas?

- Não, nunca.

- Por que?

- Não sei... acho que tinha medo de me envolver com as pessoas. Mas, já estou superando isso graças a você, Pierre!- declarou Juliana.

- Éh?

- É! E para agradecer, eu quero lhe dar isso!- falou Juliana, entregando para o colega uma pequena caixa de plástico, embrulhada, delicadamente, em um lenço.

- O que é isso?- perguntou Pierre, olhando de Juliana para a caixa e desta para a garota.

- Seu lanche. Você comentou que fazia tempo que não comia comida caseira. Então, eu preparei um lanche para você. Assim, você não perde todo o intervalo tentando comprar comida.

- Puxa... muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigado!- agradeceu Pierre, abraçando, emocionado, o seu lanche.

- Ora, eu é que agradeço sua dedicação!

- Eu nem acredito! Comida caseira! Comida caseira! Comida caseira! Comida caseira! Comida caseira! Comida caseira!- cantarolou o garoto, muito feliz.

_Não dá para acreditar!!! Ele está mesmo feliz só porque fiz o seu lanche!! Nem parece aquele cara sério e fechado que eu conheci..._

- Mas, nós não vamos lanchar juntos desta vez.- disse Juliana.

- Por quê?

- Porque se comermos juntos, as pessoas vão ficar comentando.

- Éh?

- É...

- E daí?

- Daí que eu não vou me sentir muito bem com isso!

_Será que ele vai ficar chateado comigo? Espero que não..._

- Você quer mesmo isso?

- Quero...

-...

- Que foi?

- Nada. Acho melhor nos apressarmos ou perderemos a primeira aula!- declarou Pierre, carrancudo.

_Eu sei que disse que tenho medo dos comentários, mas no fundo não é nada disso. O "olhar público" já não me assusta mais. Só estou com receio de ficar sozinha HOJE com Pierre..._

- Então, Bru, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Catarina, você faz idéia do que está me pedindo?

- Sim, eu tenho.

- Boxe é um esporte bem pesado, você pode não agüentar!- alertou Bruna.

- É, mas só tem homens gatinhos fazendo!

- Homens, sim! Gatinhos... está difícil!

- Você quer ficar com eles só para você, né?- brincou Catarina.

- Catarina, eu tenho namorado, sabia?

- E daí? Uma coisa não impede a outra!

-Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaro!- exclamou Bruna, nada convincente- EIIIIIIIII! JULIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANA!

- Oi?- respondeu a garota, do outro lado da quadra, aos berros de sua amiga.

- Não quer treinar conosco, não?

- Não, obrigada! Eu dispenso!

- Tem certeza? Você vai ficar flácida e encalhada!!!- alertou Catarina.

- Acho que vou correr o risco!- falou a garota, observando Bruna explicar a diferença entre um "jeb" e um "cruzado"

_Hoje é o último dia que terei o Pierre ao meu lado. Ao entardecer, pegaremos meus óculos de volta e cada um seguirá o seu próprio caminho._

- Oi, Jully!- cumprimentou Clarice, sorrindo.

- Oi, Clarice! Como foi na reunião de líderes de classe?

- Foi bem interessante. Discutimos a possibilidade de fazer uma gincana aqui no colégio!- respondeu a garota, sentando-se ao lado de sua amiga na arquibancada- Então, o que eu perdi?

- Catarina pediu para Bruna ensiná-la a lutar boxe...

- Ah, ela me contou ontem por telefone! Quer apostar que Catarina desiste antes do intervalo terminar?- desafiou Clarice, colocando o copo plástico e um embrulho que carregava ao seu lado.

- Acho que não...- falou Juliana, observando Catarina sentar-se ofegante no chão da quadra após cinco minutos de aula- Não vai beber seu refrigerante?

- Não é meu e sim da Catarina.

- Mas, eu achei que vocês duas não tinham se falado hoje, por causa da reunião!

- E não nos falamos!

- Então, por quê você está com o refrigerante dela?

- Porque eu comprei para ela!- alegou, simplesmente, Clarice, mas ao ver a cara de intrigada de sua amiga, acrescentou- Não é a primeira vez que Catarina quis aprender algum esporte. Bruna já tentou ensiná-la caratê, vôlei, futebol, basquete... Catarina sempre desiste, cinco minutos depois, estressada e louca para recuperar as calorias perdidas. Mas, ela fica tão cansada que tem preguiça de comprar algo na cantina, então eu é que compro.

- Vocês duas se conhecem muito bem...

- Bom, nossa amizade perdura há muitos anos. Apesar de Catarina ser, completamente, diferente de mim, eu gosto muito dela. Principalmente, das caretas que ela costuma fazer quando a critico!- respondeu Clarice, sorrindo.

- Deve ser tão maravilhoso ter alguém sempre por perto. Eu sinto inveja de você...- comentou Juliana, melancólica.

- Escuta, Jully, eu já contei como eu e Catarina nos conhecemos?

- Sim, vocês duas se conhecem desde jardim de infância.

- Não exatamente!- corrigiu Catarina.

- Como assim?

- É verdade que nós estudamos juntas desde pequenas, mas só começamos a sermos amigas mesmo na terceira série.

- Sério? E por quê?

- Porque nós éramos muito diferentes. Sinceramente, ainda somos, mas aprendemos a respeitar nossas diferenças com os anos. Nossa amizade é forte e duradora por causa do elo que há entre nós.

- "Elo"?

- Sim... sabe, eu sempre fui muito curiosa e gostava de pesquisar a respeito de tudo. Por causa disso, minhas notas sempre são altas e todo mundo me procura para tirar dúvidas ou fazer trabalhos em equipe. Certa vez, eu me atrasei para aula de Estudos Sociais. Neste dia, estava com muita febre e não ouvi o despertador tocar. E, para completar, chovia muito.

- E, você foi para aula mesmo assim?- surpreendeu-se Juliana.

- É, eu fui...

- Você é louca...- observou Juliana.

- Eu sei... Continuando, quando cheguei na sala fui direto falar com o professor. Ele me explicou que estava fazendo um trabalho em equipe e, como nunca me atrasava, poderia escolher alguma dupla ou trio para fazer parte. Eu estava tão cansada que me juntei a primeira equipe que vi. Mas, quando fui pegar a folha de instruções, percebi que havia uma garota que estava sozinha. Era a Catarina.

- Coitada...- lamentou Juliana.

- A Catarina é do tipo de pessoa alegre e espontânea que faz questão de estar ao seu lado, principalmente nos momentos mais triste. Sempre que alguém estava deprimindo, a Catarina o consolava, independente de gostar dele ou não. O problema é que, nos trabalhos em equipe, ninguém quer saber o quão prestativo é a pessoa. Só querem se juntar com seus amigos mais próximos ou algum CDF. Pessoas como Catarina, irresponsáveis e com péssima nota, são excluídas.... No entanto, apesar de ser a única na sala sem equipe, de ser totalmente desprezada pelos seus colegas, Catarina estava sorridente, disposta a fazer o trabalho sozinha. Só que se você reparasse bem, veria que seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas como se pedissem autorização para cair. Resolvi, então, fazer o trabalho com ela. Não porque gostava de Catarina ou achava que aquilo era o certo e sim porque aquela imagem me chocou. Quando a vi... vou ser sincera com você, eu senti muita pena dela. Apenas, pena...

- E vocês tiraram a nota máxima, certo?

- Hãããã... não. Essas coisas só acontecem em filmes. Eu estava cansada, com dor de cabeça, molhada e estressada, não conseguia pensar direito. E a Catarina não ajudava muito com suas piadinhas e comentários obscenos sobre o professor...

- A Catarina não tem jeito!- disse Juliana, rindo.

- Mas, a partir deste dia, passei a fazer todos os trabalhos em equipe com Catarina. Antigamente, eu era muito séria, quase nunca saía de casa. Preferia estudar, pesquisar e ler a ter que conversar com alguém por alguns minutos. Achava que tudo que precisava saber estava escrito nos livros. E foi Catarina que me fez dar conta do quanto eu estava errada. Ela nunca levava nada sério, procurava curtir a vida o máximo possível. E me fez perceber que existiam coisas que os livros não ensinam. É preciso senti-las. A amizade, por exemplo. Ter alguém para contar aquela "fofoca quentíssima", como diz Catarina, é uma sensação indescritível.

- Com certeza!- concordou Juliana, pensando na semana que tivera com Pierre.

- Eu não lembro quando comecei a andar o tempo todo com a Catarina, independente de ter algum trabalho ou não para fazer. Sempre que posso, analiso o nosso passado, tentando descobri o momento exato em que isso aconteceu. Talvez, não tenha sido apenas um e sim vários! Nós nos tornamos melhores amigas, isto já é o bastante.

- Eu gostaria que isso acontecesse comigo e Pierre...- falou Juliana, deprimida.

- E pode acontecer. A prova disso é esse presente!- disse Catarina, colocando na mão de Juliana o embrulho que trouxera.

- Que gracinha!- exclamou Juliana, após abrir o presente e deparar-se com um pequeno urso de pelúcia - Mas o que isto tem haver?

- Jully, se lembra que eu e o Pierre voltamos juntos para casa porque morávamos perto?

- Sim, lembro.

- Pois bem...- continuou Clarice- Durante o caminho, Pierre me deu um dinheiro e pediu que eu comprasse algo de garota para o seu quarto. Parece que ele não podia fazer isso porque não entendia muito bem dessas coisas e não queria lhe dá algo que você não gostasse.

-...- Juliana não disse nada, apenas olhou, fixamente, para o bichinho de pelúcia em sua mão e sentiu seu rosto corar.

- Pode ser que ele tenha se aproximado de você por pena, no inicio. Mas, acho que ele acabou gostando de sua companhia. Exatamente o que aconteceu comigo e Catarina. Este é o elo a qual me referia.

- E se...- começou Juliana, encarando o rosto de sua amiga e segurando-se para não chorar-... e se você estiver errada?

- Existe essa possibilidade, mas e se... e se eu estive certa?- perguntou Clarice, olhando sua amiga docilmente.

- Estiver certa? Como assim?- interrompeu Bruna.

- Nada não!- falou Juliana, rapidamente.

- Jully, minha amiga...- começou Catarina, ofegante, enquanto atirava-se de qualquer jeito na arquibancada, totalmente, esgotada- Por mais irritante que seja admitir isso, Clarice está SEMPRE certa.

- Obrigada!- agradeceu Clarice, entregando a Catarina o copo de refrigerante.

- Ah, valeu! Eu tava morrendo de sede!

- Não sei como! Você não fez nada!- protestou Bruna.

- Bruna, nem todo mundo têm um fôlego como o seu. Pessoas normais cansam rápido.

- É, mas quinze minutos é muito rápido!!

- Bruna, deixe Catarina descansar um pouco!!!

- É isso aí! Clarice tem razão! Preciso respirar um pouco antes de ouvir o seu discurso de como eu sou uma garota sedentária, blá, blá, blá...

- Realmente, eu gostaria de ter um elo como o de vocês duas!- comentou Juliana, rindo.

- Elo? Que elo?

- É um segredo meu e de Juliana, Catarina. Vá tomar o seu refrigerante!

- Hunf... também não queria saber mesmo!- respondeu Catarina, fingindo não estar curiosa- A propósito, eu vou ficar lhe devendo o refrigerante.

- Ah, você não vai ME dever nada!

- Sério? Vai ser de graça?- surpreendeu-se Catarina, intrigada.

- Aí tem...- disse baixinho Bruna no ouvido de Juliana.

- Não, eu coloquei na sua conta da cantina.

- FALA SÉRIO!!!!!- exclamou Catarina.

- Falo sim.

- Por quê você fez isso comigo??

- Porque você nunca me paga!!

- Pago sim! Em suaves prestações...

- Não seja ridícula...

- A única ridícula aqui é você. Eu achei que você era minha melhor amiga!

- Amigas, amigas, negócios a parte.

- Sua... sua...

- Tem certeza que você quer um "elo" desses, Jully?- brincou Bruna. Juliana apenas riu e levantou-se da arquibancada.

- Aonde você vai?

- Devolver um livro, Bruna.

- Vai me deixar sozinha com essas malucas.

- Ah, tenho certeza que você tem preparo físico adequado para aturá-las!!!- falou Juliana, surpresa consigo mesma. Ela acabara de fazer uma piada.

- Valeu, amizade!- agradeceu Bruna, em um tom nada convincente.

_Conheço Clarice desde sétima série e nunca imaginei que ela fosse assim... tão observadora e madura. Sem os meus óculos, me aproximei muito das pessoas. Não tenho ficado tão atrapalhada e confusa também... eu até fiz uma piada, quem diria!!!_

- Ah, comer no pátio é bom demais! Tem um bando de gatinhas por perto!!!- observou Eduardo.

- Ei, Pierre, que coisa "cheguei" é essa do seu lado? Você está comendo o lanche que sua namorada fez?- brincou Vinícius.

Juliana parou de andar ao ouvir o nome "Pierre" e se esgueirou para trás de uma pilastra, a alguns metros de distância. Ela não conseguia vê-los, mas podia ouvi-los muito bem.

_Pierre??? Mas, o que ele faz junto ao idiota do Vinícius?_

- Namorada? Ela é minha colega, isso sim!- alegou Pierre, continuando a comer, sem nem levantar os olhos para Vinícius.

- Tá ceeeeeeeeeeerto! A gente acredita em você, Pierre!- disse Eduardo, em um tom nada convincente.

- Fala a verdade para nós, Pierre! Você só está usando Juliana para "agarrar" Clarice, né?

_Me... me usando??? Me usando?? ME USANDO???_

- Como?- perguntou Pierre.

- Duvido muito que um cara como você, Pierre, que pode ter qualquer garota, iria se "contentar" com um "traste" como Juliana. Na certa, você está se aproximando dela para "agarrar" Clarice, né? Depois de garantir o ouro e só se livrar do dragão!- Vinícius demorou um segundo para entender o que estava acontecendo depois que terminou de falar. Em um instante, ele estava dizendo o quanto Juliana era feia e no outro, estava no chão, o sangue escorrendo da sua boca onde Pierre o havia socado.

- Qual é, Pierre?- espantou-se Eduardo.

- Por quê você fez isso, cara? Não somos amigos?- perguntou Vinícius, limpando o sangue de sua boca.

- Vocês não são meus amigos!- respondeu, simplesmente, o garoto. Depois, se afastou dos garotos, indo em direção a pilastra onde Juliana se escondera.

- Você mentiu para mim...- falou Juliana, assim que ele se aproximou-... você disse que não era um delinqüente!

-Eu....- tentou Pierre

- Um cavalheiro não utiliza a violência para limpar a honra de uma dama...- continuou a garota de cabeça baixa- Principalmente, quando a pessoa que a ofende não passa de um imbecil.

-...- Pierre apenas encarou a garota, sem dizer nada.

- Tudo bem... eu não me importo mais!- declarou Juliana, levantando o rosto e encarando Pierre nos olhos.

- Essa semana expandiu meus horizontes!- declarou Juliana, quando pegou seus óculos de volta.

- É mesmo! Com certeza, me fez fica mais responsável.

-...

- Bom, então...

- Desculpe os problemas que causei.

- Não teve problemas nenhum...

- Obrigada por me ajudar!!!- agradeceu Juliana.

- Não tem porquê me agradecer.

- Então, agora de volta ao normal...

- Certo! Até amanhã!- despediu-se Pierre.

Juliana não se moveu. Ficou parada, observando Pierre sumir de sua vista, em meio à multidão de pessoas que passavam alheias ao que estava acontecendo.

_Mesmo que tenha sido por uma semana, vou guardar _esses_ dias comigo para sempre..._

_Meses se passaram desde que peguei meus óculos de volta. Meu Deus... quanto eu deixei de viver por causa do medo que tinha das opiniões dos outros. Parece que eu ganhei uma vida nova._

- Bom dia, garotas!- cumprimentou uma garota sorridente, de cabelos lisos e brilhantes olhos castanhos.

- Bom dia, Jully!- respondeu Clarice.

- E aí? Tudo beleza?

- Sim, Catarina. Ou, pelo menos, acho que sim...- disse a garota, enquanto colocava seus materiais em uma carteira próxima as de suas amigas.

- Jully, olha só o que Clarice comprou!!- comentou Bruna, mostrando umas presilhas e passadeiras muito bonitas.

- Aiiiiiiii que fofo!- exclamou Juliana, pegando uma xuxa das Meninas Super Poderosas.

- Já que gostou, escolha uma para você!- ofereceu Clarice.

- Por quê só Juliana ganha presentes aqui?- indignou-se Catarina.

- É para vocês três! Escolham o que quiser!

- Obrigada, Clarice.

- Não precisa agradecer, Bruna. Eu as comprei em uma loja nova que abriu perto da minha casa. São bonitinhas e baratas.

- Só podia ser barata, senão você cobrava!- criticou Catarina.

- É lógico!- concordou Clarice e virando-se para Juliana, acrescentou- Posso arrumar o seu cabelo

- Meu cabelo?- repetiu Juliana, sem graça

- É! Deixa vai!

- Hmmmmmmm... ok!

_É tudo tão... estranho. Quando paro para pensar em como eu vivia, como me censurava, como era tão tola..._

- Pronto!- falou Clarice, após prender o cabelo de Juliana para que eles não caíssem sobre seu rosto.

- Ficou dez!- elogiou Bruna.

- Tá uma gata!- brincou Catarina, piscando.

- Não precisa exagerar!- censurou Juliana, se olhando no espelho de bolso de Clarice.

- Não estamos exagerando!- falou, Bruna.

- Esse penteado combina com seu rosto, principalmente agora que você está usando lentes de contato!- declarou Clarice.

- É isso aí! Se você quiser, podemos provar que você está arrasando corações!

- Provar? Como?- indagou Juliana.

Catarina, no entanto, nem se dignou a responder. Apenas virou-se para o fundo da sala e gritou.

- EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! PIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRE! CHEGA AQUI!!!!

- Sua louca!!!- disse Juliana, corando violentamente.

_A vida que eu tinha antes de conhecer Pierre parece pertencer a um passado muito distante. Como se fosse um sonho ruim em que tive a sorte de ser despertada a tempo._

- Que foi?- inquiriu Pierre.

- O que você acha?

- Acha o quê, Catarina?

- Da Juliana, seu tapado! Como ela está?

- Normal...- alegou Pierre, após olhar Juliana por alguns minutos.

- Como assim "normal"?

-Normal, ué...- falou o garoto- Ou vai me dizer que você não está se sentindo bem, Juliana?

- Estou ótima, Pirre!- disse Juliana, rindo, junto de Bruna e Clarice, do semblante de Catarina.

- Seu insensível! To arrasada!- exclamou Catarina, horrorizada.

- Por quê?

- Por nada, Pierre. É besteira da Catarina, como sempre.

- Calada, Clarice!

_É um mistério que agora me sinto como se nunca tivesse sido chamada de feia..._

- Então, gente, nossa reunião na casa da Catarina ainda está de pé?- perguntou Juliana.

- É lógico!!!- confirmou Catarina- Precisamos comemorar o fato de Bruna ter dado um pé na bunda do seu namorado.

- Catarina, não foi bem isso que aconteceu!- censurou Bruna.

- O fim de uma relação amorosa é algo muito triste para se comemorar...

- Se levarmos em conta o quão idiota era o namorado dela, Jully, acho que é uma ótima razão para se comemorar!!!- falou Clarice, sorrindo.

- Mas, se ele era tão imbecil assim, Bruna era mais por ter namorado um cara assim...

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Pierre.

- Ah, qual é, Bruna!!! Não esquenta com isso!

- Você está bem animada, hein Catarina?

- Claro, Clarice! Afinal, nós voltamos a ser o "Quarteto das Encalhadas"!!

- "Quarteto das Encalhadas"?- repetiu Juliana, incrédula.

- Não seja ridícula...- disse Clarice.

- Eu quero outro namorado!!!- exigiu Bruna.

- Meninas, cadê o espírito de união de vocês???

_Todas aquelas preocupações infantis que eu tinha parecem mentiras agora..._

- Então, vocês vão aparecer lá em casa na hora combinada com um prato de comida, ok?

- Pode deixar!- confirmou Juliana.

- Vai ser uma tarde bem divertida!- declarou Clarice, sorridente.

- Eu ainda acho que não devemos comemorar o fim do meu namoro...

- Que prato de comida?- perguntou Pierre.

- Quem te convidou, cara-pálida?

- Você disse "vocês vão aparecer", então eu estou incluído no "vocês".

- Claro que não. Você não faz parte do "Quarteto das Encalhadas"!

_Pierre me deu uma chance de recomeçar, de ter uma vida diferente. E eu juro que não vou desperdiçá-la..._

- E quem disse que eu faço parte dessa equipe?- inquiriu Clarice.

- Se o Pierre quer ir, deixe o ir, oras!- opinou Bruna.

- Mas, é a reunião secreta do "Quarteto das Encalhadas"!

- Poderia ser o "Quarteto das Encalhadas e Pierre"!- sugeriu Juliana.

- Que nome ridículo!- criticou Catarina.

- Não mudou muita coisa do original...- falou Bruna.

- Clarice, me ajude! Você é a líder da nossa equipe!

- Problema seu, Catarina!

- E você se considera minha melhor amiga?

- Então, que tal a gente adotar Pierre como nosso mascote?

- "Mascote"?- repetiu Pierre, intrigado.

- Jully, você não está ajudando muito com essa sugestões...- disse Bruna.

_A princípio, foi meio difícil para as garotas aceitarem alguém tão sisudo e fechado como Pierre. Na verdade, acho que a Catarina ainda não se acostumou com o jeito dele..._

- Podemos ter um mascote carrancudo!- protestou Juliana.

- Não podemos não!!

- Catarina, qual é!!!- exclamou Bruna.

- Faça uma "certa" garota feliz e deixe o Pierre participar da reunião!- pediu Clarice, piscando para Juliana.

- Tá bom! Tá bom!- rendeu-se Catarina, suspirando- Mas, ele tem que levar dois pratos de comida!

- Eu não sei cozinhar.

- E eu com isso, cara? Se vira!!!

- Mas...

- Eu cozinho para você!- ofereceu-se Julina.

- Não quero incomodar!

- Não vai incomodar! Eu terei que fazer meu prato mesmo, mais um não faz diferença.

- Dois!- corrigiu Catarina.

- Que seja!

- Certo, mas EU vou comprar os ingredientes.

- Pierre, não precisa...

- Só aceito nessas condições.

- Ok, então!- suspirou Juliana, sabendo que não adiantaria insistir.

_Eu e o Pierre nos tornamos bons amigos e sempre voltamos juntos para casa. Só que hoje paramos em um mercadinho, perto da minha casa, para comprarmos os ingredientes. Depois, almoçamos juntos na minha casa e à tarde comecei a preparar a comida. _

- Que massa!- exclamou Pierre, observando Juliana cozinhando.

- O quê? O meu avental de ursinho?- brincou Juliana, rindo.

- Não, você saber cozinhar...

- Não é nada demais.

- É claro que é! Eu mesmo não tenho o menor talento para isso.

- Eu também não tenho.

- E por quê a comida sai tão deliciosa?

- Porque, desde pequena, eu ajudava minha mãe a preparar as comidas da casa de chá. De tanto fazer, acabei pegando o jeito.

- É, mas você parece se divertir quando cozinha!- observou o garoto, sorrindo.

- É mesmo? Deve ser porque é a única coisa que sei fazer bem.

- Que nada! Tem um monte de coisas que você faz melhor do que as outras garotas.

- Sério? Como o quê?- perguntou a garota.

- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm....- fez o garoto, levando a mão ao queixo.

- Viu?? Não tem mais nada que eu sei fazer.

- Isso não é verdade!!- insistiu Pierre.

- Certo! Certo! Você tem razão, satisfeito?

- Muito.

_Eu me divirto quando estou a sós com Pierre, muito mais do que com as outras garotas. Estar com ele me faz sentir confiante. Será que esse é o elo que Clarice se referiu?_

- Escuta, Pierre, posso lhe perguntar algo?

- Só se você me garantir que vai me dá a panela do chocolate para eu raspar!- respondeu o garoto.

- Tudo bem...- continuou Juliana- Pierre, onde você se meteu ontem?

- Como assim?

- Você não foi à escola e quando eu liguei para sua casa, disseram que você não estava. Deixei vários recados e você não retornou.

- Ah, eu estava ocupado.

- "Ocupado"?- repetiu Juliana.

- Sim, passei o dia com meus pais.

- Seus pais? Aqueles que você quase nunca vê porque são ocupados demais?- inquiriu Juliana, franzindo o cenho.

- Os próprios...

- Então, ontem eles resolveram acordar e virar pais participativos?

- Não, ontem foi meu aniversário.- falou o garoto, sem emoção.

- Seu... seu aniversário??- espantou-se Juliana.

_Às vezes, tenho a sensação de que, por mais que eu estenda os braços, Pierre está em um lugar onde jamais alcançarei..._

- É! Meu aniversário.

- Por quê não me contou isso?- indagou Juliana, baixinho.

- Porque meus pais me obrigam a passar o dia todos com eles. É muito chato.

- Eu não comprei nada para você...

- Sem problemas.

- Aniversário é um dia importante...- disse a garota, em encará-lo.

- Sério? Eu não acho...

- Não?

- Não. Pensa bem, por quê criam esse mito todo no dia em que a pessoa nasceu? Como se esse fosse o dia mais importante das nossas vidas? Isso não é certo.

- Por quê?

- Porque TODO dia é um dia importante. A vida é curta, muito curta. Devemos apreciar todo dia como se fosse única e especial, ao invés de prender-se a apenas um que acontece a cada ano.

- ....- Juliana apenas encarou Pierre alguns minutos.

- Não concorda?

- Mais ou menos!- falou a garota, entregando a panela de chocolate para Pierre.

- Obrigado!

_Mas, não importa o quão longe o Pierre esteja de mim, irei me esforçar para alcançá-lo. Porque, apesar dele ser tão difícil em algumas coisas, eu o amo muito..._

- Está uma delícia!- elogiou Pierre, após afanar um dos casadinhos que Juliana preparou.

- Você acha? Se quiser, eu faço isso de novo algum dia.- respondeu a garota, planejando o futuro.

- Seus quibes estão tão deliciosos quanto os casadinhos.

- Certo, eu faço isso também.

- Eu gosto também dos seus brigadeiros...

- Certo, eu faço isso também.

- E do seu bolo também...

- Certo, eu faço isso também.

- Você está proibida de cozinha para mais alguém além de mim.

- Certo, eu faço iss... O QUÊ?

_Mesmo que ele ande em um ritmo puxado demais para mim, irei seguí-lo. Pois, no meu coração eu guardo a esperança de poder acertar meus passos com os deles, e, de mão dadas, andar rumo ao futuro inesperado que nos aguarda..._

_**FIM...**_


End file.
